The invention relates to an electrical machine. A rotor and/or a stator of the electrical machine, for example an asynchronous machine or a synchronous machine, require cooling. Electrical machines are typically cooled with an airstream. For example, a fan impeller for producing a cooling airstream is located on the shaft of a machine. The cooling airstream is directed to cooling fins provided on the housing of the machine. In one embodiment of the electrical machine a coolant is provided for the cooling of said machine. An example of such an electrical machine is known from DE 10 2007 043 656 A1.